El niño de papá
by Evil Kendra Gaunt
Summary: Harry es un niño dulce, amable, y bien educado. Harry también perdió a su madre hace cinco años. Pero Harry también conoce muchos monstruos, el problema es que todos están en su familia. EXTREME CHAN, SLASH, VIOLENT! POR FAVOR NO LEER SINO TE GUSTA, RECUERDA LAS ADVERTENCIAS!
1. Chapter 1

Hace cinco años su esposa había muerto protegiendo a su único hijo, y hace cinco años que él había estado tratado de criar y educar a ese niño, y a decir verdad era difícil, demasiado difícil. Él siempre pensó que Lily sería quien pondría la disciplina y él se encargaría de los regalos, las bromas, los paseos, él sería el padre bueno. Pero después de ese Halloween, él había tenido que aprender a cambiar los pañales, a poner reglas, a dar castigos, a poner límites, sí…., criar a su hijo no era fácil. Pero también tenía sus recompensas, Harry era un saludable niño de seis años, era educado, dulce, callado, todos quienes lo conocían lo amaban, él niño tenía un encanto arrollador y una inocencia que era simplemente increíble. Además habían otras ventajas, sí, siempre existían las ventajas añadidas. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Harry es suficiente- dijo James asomándose a la habitación de su hijo, donde el niño estaba sentado en el piso jugando con sus modelos de dragones. – Es hora de acostarse- dijo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama bajando el grueso edredón azul. - Okey dad- respondió Harry con sencillez, mientras se dirigía a meterse entre los tendidos de su cama, cuando sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro deteniendo su movimiento. - ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad Harry?- dijo James con los ojos oscuros mirando a la pequeña figura de su único hijo, mientras este asentía con lentitud, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con aprensión.- Y quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo, Harry. ¿No quieres que papá te muestre cuanto te ama? - Está bien papá- respondió Harry bajando los ojos, al tiempo que se deslizaba de la cama y comenzaba a quitarse la pijama hasta quedar completamente desnudo frente a su padre. A Harry no le gustaba cuando su padre tenía esa mirada en los ojos, no le gustaba lo que su padre hacía con él, porque Harry se sentía sucio y era desagradable. Pero Harry era un niño inteligente, y él sabía que su papá se ponía triste porque su mami estaba muerta y que ella había muerto cuidándolo, así que lo único que podía hacer era que su padre se sintiera menos solo. - Acuéstate Harry- dijo James con la voz ronca, mientras veía a su dulce niño desnudo acostarse con las piernas abiertas y los brazos a los lados como le había enseñado- Eres un niño tan bueno- susurro James al oído de su hijo mientras lambia con cuidado el delicada concha de su oreja- Tan hermoso. Harry se quedaría entonces muy quieto, con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, tratando de ignorar como la lengua de su padre se deslizaba por su cuello y después por su pecho. Entonces Harry apretaría fuertemente las manos en puños mientras la boca de su papá comenzaba a chupar, y jalar sus pequeños pezones, a la vez que daba golpes rápidos con su lengua tratando de calmar el ardor luego de haber comenzado a morder. Lo único que se oiría en este momento en la habitación infantil, serían los pesados jadeos de James mientras empezaba a deslizarse más abajo por el vientre blanco satinado y cuando metería en su boca el pequeño y delicioso pene de su hijo, las respiraciones de Harry empezarían a llegar entrecortadas y fuertes mientras sus delgadas caderas comenzarían a levantarse por voluntad propia. Entonces James sacaría el delicioso gallo de su boca mientras comenzaba a chupar y succionar con fuerza las bolas de su hijo. Hasta que sentiría a Harry arquearse y ponerse rígido en su orgasmo seco. Harry aun sentiría los estremecimientos recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando su padre pondría las manos debajo de sus rodillas nudosas y las obligaría hacia arriba dejándolo expuesto a la lengua insidiosa. Esta sin duda era la parte que Harry más odiaba, y él no podía evitar las lágrimas cuando sentía algo húmedo y plano dando vueltas alrededor de su pequeño agujero, dando trazos largos y húmedos por toda parte. Y lo único que Harry podría hacer en ese momento era agarrar con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar sus sollozos. James adoraba este momento, cada vez que hacía esto con su hijo, cada día que terminaba con su niño desnudo y sudoroso debajo de su lengua, eran los momentos que el adoraba. Entonces James, separaría con suavidad las nalgas inmaculadas de su niño, mientras Harry agarraría el mismo sus rodillas dándole una vista pecaminosa de su pequeño agujero apretado. James metería entonces con ansiedad su lengua, sintiendo el delicioso calor a su alrededor, para luego sacarla y saborear a su hijo, y una vez más sumergiría su lengua en el pequeño ano, aumentando la velocidad de entrada y salida de su apéndice mientras su propia erección aprisionada en sus pantalones aumentaba, mientras el cuerpo caliente debajo de él comenzaba a retorcerse nuevamente, y él aumentaría la velocidad hasta que su orgasmo estallaba dentro de sus pantalones. Él sacaría entonces su lengua del ano enrojecido de su pequeño hijo, y lamería un rastro ascendente por el vientre hasta llegar a la boca de su hijo, donde le daría un profundo beso, moviendo su lengua sobre las dulces mejillas, los perlados dientes, chupando con fuerza la lengua inocente para separarse después de estar saciado. - Que tengas dulces sueños Harry- diría entonces enderezándose mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su único hijo- y recuerda que papá te ama- entonaría a la oscura habitación mientras cerraba la puerta sellando los sollozos de su hijo. 


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Harry, ven aquí! - ¿Sí, Tío Siri?- Harry llega corriendo a donde su padrino está sentado en uno de los regios sillones de la sala de estar de la antigua mansión Black. - Ven aquí, quiero jugar- dice Sirius a su pequeño ahijado en una voz rasposa, que suena casi gastada, mientras admira las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto de su ahijado, mientras este le da una mirada de anhelo a la puerta por donde había venido entrado. - Sí, Tío Siri- respondió Harry con la voz apagada mientras se dirigía lentamente a su padrino, con la cabeza gacha, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus ojos. El odiaba el juego que Tío Sirius prefiere cuando su voz suena así, él se sentía mal, se sentía estúpido y sobre todo se sentía terriblemente usado. Pero su padre había sido toda su vida muy claro con él, siempre obedece a Canuto como si fuese papá. - Buen muchacho- dijo Sirius con la voz ronca, mientras sentaba al dulce niño con las piernas extendidas en su regazo de modo que el pequeño culo perfecto quedara justo sobre su polla endurecida- Eres un buen chico Harry, ¿sabes eso?- le murmuro con los labios presionados en su frente, antes de deslizar su boca al pequeño botón rosa, lamiendo los finos labios antes de usar su lengua para obligar a su ahijado a darle entrada, de modo que podía usar su lengua para delinear la pequeña boca por dentro, tratando de probar movimiento a pesar de que sabía de que su ahijado de seis años no le devolvería el beso- Vamos a jugar, Harry, ¿Te gusta jugar con el tío Siri, verdad? - Sí, Tío- susurraría Harry con la voz trémula sabiendo que era una mentira porque él odiaba este juego, mientras inclinaba la cabeza contra el hombro de su padrino para ahogar sus sollozos y esconder su boca de la del tío. - Sí, lo sé nena, a ti te encanta montar la escoba del tío Sirius, ¿no?- dijo Sirius de forma lasciva mientras presionaba sus manos en las estrechas caderas para obtener un ritmo de frote, a él le encantaba este pequeño juego inocente, el poder sentir su polla enderezarse y endurecerse mientras se acomodaba en la apertura de Harry, mientras se frotaba a lo largo de la hendidura- Dilo Harry, dile a Tío Sirius como te gusta montar la escoba, dilo Harry- susurro mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que prácticamente estaba arrastrando al niño sobre su polla. - Yo…, yo…, a mí…, me… gusta….montar…la…la….la escoba- sollozo Harry mientras sentía a su tío meterle en su trasero, Harry tenía miedo de esto, de cuando su padrino actuaba así, le aterrorizaba que su tío dijera algo más, él odiaba este juego. - Sí, lo sé…lo sé nena- dijo Sirius mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que estaba moviendo sus propias caderas y con la que balanceaba a Harry sobre él, la fricción de su polla con su túnica era enloquecedora, y el saber que esa presión deliciosa sobre él era el culo de Harry era bastante placentero- yo sé que te encanta. Mírame, Harry, mírame cariño- ordeno Sirius. Aprovechando el momento justo cuando Harry sacaba el rostro de su hombro, para capturar la boquita sonrosada y tentadora en sus propios labios, para chupar y jugar con su lengua, antes de ahogar su propio grito de placer contra los labios inocentes a la vez que sentía la humedad de su semilla extenderse dentro de su ropa. - ¿Qué es lo que dices Harry?- pregunto después de recuperar su respiración. - Gra…gracias…Tío Sirius…por jugar conmigo- diría Harry con la voz baja sin mirar a los ojos a su padrino, mientras se bajaba de las piernas del mago más viejo tratando de ignorar la humedad en la parte de atrás de su pantalón. - No es un problema nena- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada mientras veía a su ahijado alejarse de nuevo hacia donde había dejado sus juguetes, con la cara sonrosada manchada de lágrimas. Sí ayudar a criar a un niño pequeño no era precisamente lo que había imaginado para su vida, pero sin duda tenía sus ventajas. 


End file.
